


when the mana cummies hit

by Doitsuki



Series: Badfic Extravaganza [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Raventrust, badfic, bottom!medivh, good ol mana infused assfucking, light forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: a drabble I wrote on a sleepless night for literally no other reason than KEKS.khadgar doin the do and Medivh is like :^)





	when the mana cummies hit

Location: rented room in the Legerdemain Lodge in Dalaran.

 ~

Khadgar groaned as he fucked his master, face buried in Medivh’s soft dark hair. Medivh in turn was hiding his own face in a pillow, muffling barely restrained grunts and sighs. Somehow, he felt he had to seem dignified just in case anyone walked in on them but completely naked and bent over with his apprentice balls deep in him, it was a fruitless effort.

“Young Trust…” he gasped, breathing for a moment only to have the air knocked out of him by a particularly strong thrust. “Th…that’s good…” They’d been going for half an hour, unable to resist a moment longer after a day of formalities and procedures.

“Mm…” Khadgar kissed the back of Medivh’s neck, whispering an incantation that warmed the air. “You deserve it, Master… you’ve been, ngh, so good to me…”

“Anything for you.” Medivh whispered, the last of his words melting into a long, wanton cry as a hand gripped his length. “Ah~!”

Khadgar stroked him, easily working up and down as if this was his most practised gesture for a spell. Alright, it was, but he had no reason to admit it. He was just _that good_ with his hands and Medivh spread himself out, limbs quivering. Khadgar’s deep pounding lifted him with every inward thrust. By now, both their bodies glowed with an arcane purple sheen and Medivh could feel every fragment of his focus gathering in his lower body. He tried to meet Khadgar’s thrusts, he really did, but his arms refused to hold him up and he was at his apprentice’s mercy. He lay, hovering just a bit with the energy that buzzed in the room. Never in his life had he known such pleasure, combined with the sensation of being burned alive from the inside. Khadgar gripped him a little tighter and Medivh heard him panting. He dared to glance back and saw his beloved apprentice with lips parted, eyes closed and sheer determination on his face. Suddenly Khadgar jerked and his eyelids lifted just enough for Medivh to see him looking towards the ceiling.

“M...Mh…hhnnn..” Beyond words and encompassed by the heat of his master, Khadgar found release in a torrent of glowing white. Power surged through Medivh and the feeling of Khadgar’s fingers around his length vanished as the epitome of human emotion flooded his body and soul.

It was a long three minutes before Medivh realized something was burning. Without the physical energy to lift his head, he glanced to the left and noticed the wallpaper had been peeled away by what looked like an arcane blast. The carpet was gone, the stone floor bleached white. The mattress beneath him lay in tatters, all the fluff supporting both Medivh and Khadgar.

~

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded on request gg


End file.
